


BalletLock

by macgyvershe



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Artisan Crafts, Customized Toys, Dolls, Fanart, Gen, Plushies & Custom Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8137298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macgyvershe/pseuds/macgyvershe
Summary: Seen a lot of AU's of BalletLock. Was asked by a person on Tumblr to make one. Here he is. He has a little pink string attached so you can hang him and pose his body in your favorite dancing position. Balletlock is on his way to Singapore. Yes!





	




End file.
